roadtrip with the cullens
by cullengirl88
Summary: THIS IS A STORY WHERE THE CULLENS AND OF COURSE BELLA, WISE UP! GO ON A ROADTRIP TO EXPERIENCE THE WONDERS OF THE USA AND OF COURSE CANADA AND THE BAHAMAS. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY RUN IN TO SOME OLD FRIENDS FROM FORKS? WHY IS BELLA MISSING?


**ROADTRIP WITH THE CULLENS**

**HANNAH.CENA**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** THIS IS A STORY WHERE THE CULLENSAND OFCOURSE BELLA, WISE UP! GO ON A ROADTRIP TO EXPERIENCE THE WONDERS OF THE USA AND OF COURSE CANADA, AUSTRALIA, AND THE BAHAMAS. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY RUN IN TO SOME OLD FRIENDS FROM FORKS? WHY IS BELLA MISSING?

**DISCLAIMER THIS IS THE O-F-I-C-I-A-L DISCLAIMER FOR ALL OF MY STORIES, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I MIGHT MAKE UP CHARACTERS AND IF THAT HAPPENS, I WILL SPECIFY. ALL OF THE CHARACTERS IN MY STORIES ARE THE PROPERTY OF STEPHENIE MORGAN MEYER, A TRUE LITERARY GENIOUS. **

CHAPTER 1- CARLISLE'S SUPRISE

!!BELLA SWAN SOON-TO-BE-CULLEN'S POINT OF VIEW!!

IT WAS A GLORIOUS DAY IN THE SMALL TOWN OF FORKS, WASHINGTON WHERE I LIVED WITH MY FATHER, CHARLIE SWAN. WHAT'S MY FAVORITE THING ABOUT FORKS, YOU ASK? MY GLORIOUS, PERFECT,VAMPIRE FIANCE, EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN. MY SECOND WOULD HAVE TO BE ALICE, JASPER, EMMETT, ROSALIE, CARLISLE, AND ESME CULLEN, EDWARD'S FAMILY. IT WAS THE SUMMER AFTER MY GRADUATION FROM FORKS HIGHSCHOOL. IT WAS A RARE SUNNY DAY AND EDWARD AND I WERE SITTING IN HIS ROOM WATCHING A COLLECTION OF SHAKESPEARE'S GREATEST WORKS INCLUDING ROMEO AND JULIET, MACBETH, AND A MID SUMMER NIGHT'S DREAM. IT HAD JUST STARTED AND WE HAD JUST MADE IT TO THE BALCONY SCEENE WHEN MY GREEK GOD OF A FIANCE STARTED TO MOVE ME FROM HIS LAP.

HE STOOD UP AND HELD OUT HIS HAND FOR ME. I TOOK IT, GREATFUL THAT I WAS GETTING TO WALK MYSELF. BUT ALAS, MY GREATFULNESS ENDED ABRUPTLY WHEN HE PICKED ME UP AND RAN WITH ME, BRIDAL STYLE, DOWN THE STAIRS WHERE CARLISLE, ESME, ALICE, JASPER, AND EMMETT WERE ALREADY SEATED IN THE FAMILY ROOM. ROSALIE WAS NOT PRESENT AND I STARTED TO FEEL GUILTY. THIS WAS HER FAMILY AND I WAS DEPRIVING HER OF AN OPERTUNITY TO JOIN IN A FAMILY MEETING THING, I ASSUMED THAT WAS WHAT WAS HAPPENING. JASPER SENSED THIS AND IMMEDIATELY I FELT REASSURENCE AND LOVE FROM MY FAMILY. THERE WAS ALSO A HINT OF ACCEPTANCE. I SMILED AT HIM AND LET HIM FEEL MY OWN SISTERLY LOVE MIXED WITH GREATFULNESS FOR THE EMOTIONAL HELP. HE SMILED AND NODDED, A GESTURE SAYING HE FELT MY THANKS AND APPRECIATION.

EDWARD AND I SAT BESIDE ALICE AND JASPER AWAITING THE START OF THE FAMILY MEETING THING. CARLISLE CLEARED HIS THROAT AND LOOKED AT US WITH A SMILING ESME AT HIS SIDE. HE SWEPT THE ROOM WITH HIS EYES AND BEGAN.

"WELL FAMILY," CARLISLE SAID, LOOKING AT ME WHEN HE SAID FAMILY AND GIVING ME A WARM GRIN, AT THE SAME TIME ESME DID AT THE WORD."I THINK ALICE AND EDWARD MIGHT ALREADY KNOW WHAT THE PLAN IS."

ALICE JUST SMILED AS I LOOKED AT EDWARD WITH CURIOUS EYES WHILE HE LOOKED AT ME WITH AN EXPRESSION THAT SAID,'SORRY LOVE, CARLISLE WANTED YOU TO HEAR IT FROM HIMSELF AND ESME AT THE SAME TIME JASPER AND EMMETT DID.' AND SHRUGED.

CARLISLE CONTINUED, "I GUESS I SHOULD JUST COME RIGHT OUT AND SAY IT, ESME AND I HAVE DECIDED THAT WHAT THIS FAMILY NEEDS IS A LITTLE VACATION." HE SAID TO THE ROOM. HE TURNED TO ME AND ADDED, "DON'T WORRY BELLA, IT TOOK A LOT OF CONVINCING ON OUR PART BUT CHARLIE HAS AGREED TO LET YOU COME WITH US." HE SAID WARMLY.

HE THEN TURNED TO THE REST OF THE CULLENS TO CONTINUE TALKING ABOUT THE VACATION. " IT WILL BE A LITTLE OVER A MONTH LONG. WE WILL BE VISITING EVERYTHING REMOTELY INTERESTING IN THE UNITED STATES WITH A QUICK TRIP INTO CANADA AND ENDING WITH A TRIP TO THE BAHAMAS AND CRUISING TO AUSTRALIA AND BACK."

THIS UTTERLY SHOCKED ME. I WAS GOING TO BE GONE FOR A A LITTLE OVER A MONTH WITH MY FAVORITE PEOPLE ON THE PLANET. I FELT WAVES OF EXCITEMENT COME FROM JASPER. I LOOKED AT HIM AND HE ALMOST LOOKED LIKE ALICE BOUNCING UP AND DOWN IN HIS SEAT ON THE COUCH. THE REST OF THE CULLENS SEEMED TO NOTICE THIS AT THE SAME TIME I DID AND WE ALL BURST OUT LAUGHING.

I LOOKED AT EMMETT TO FIND THAT HE WAS LOOKING AT ME WITH AN EVIL GLINT IN HIS EYES. I TRIED TO SHOUT NO BUT BEFORE I REALISED WHAT HAPPENED EMMETT HAD THROWN ME UP INTO THE AIR AND CAUGHT ME WITH A SMILE ON HIS PALE FACE. WHAT ELSE COULD I DO AT THIS POINT? I SQUEALED. EMMETT LAUGHED AND THREW ME INTO THE AIR AGAIN BUT THIS TIME I GRABED ON TO THE CEILING FAN. I THEN SCREAMED, "EDWARD CULLEN, I AM LETTING GO ON THE COUNT OF 3, HEAR ME, 3! IF YOU DO NOT CATCH ME YOU WILL HAVE TO ANSWER TO ALICE, AND IF SHE GETS HER WAY, PROBLY JASPER TOO!"

1...

2...

...3!

I LET GO OF THE CEILING FAN AND FELL, FLYING THROUGH THE AIR FELT SOOO GOOD! I'D NEVER LET EMMETT KNOW THAT THOUGH, IF HE NOTICED, I MOST LIKELY WOULD NEVER TOUCH GROUND.I SHUT MY EYES AND LANDED IN THE STONE COLD GRASP OF EDWARD AND ALICE ON THE OTHER SIDE. I FELT LIKE A CHEERLEADER! I SHUDDERED AT THE THOUGHT. IT'S NOT THAT I HATE CHEERLEADERS, I JUST COULDN'T STAND THAT SHORT LITTLE SKIRT!

EDWARD AND ALICE SET ME DOWN AND I THANKED THEM. THEN I TURNED TO EMMETT. HE WAS JUST STANDING THERE WITH HIS HANDS BEHIND HIS BACK, RUBBING THE TOE OF HIS SHOE INTO THE CARPET WITH AN AKWARD,APOLOGETIC, SMILE ON HIS FACE

"EMMETT, I WILL SAY THIS ONCE AND ONLY ONCE," I SAID. "IF YOU THROW ME IN THE AIR LIKE THAT ONE MORE TIME, I WILL BE FORCED TO SICK EDWARD OVER THER ON YOU." WHEN I SAID THIS, HE JUST LAUGHED AT ME. "WHAT SO YOU FIND SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT??" I SNAPED. EMMETT JUST SAT THERE AND MANAGED TO GET OUT THREE WORDS.

"HA HA...EDWARD...HA...ATTACK...HA...ME!"

I JUST SMIRKED AT HIM. I HAD THE GREATEST IDEA EVER. "EDWARD, ALICE, JASPER, ATTACK!!" I SCREAMED. JUST THEN EDWARD LUNGED AT EMMETT KNOCKING HIM OVER WHILE ALICE, LOOKING AT JASPER LIKE "YEA, YOU HEARD HER" AND JASPER HELD HIM DOWN. EDWARD PUNCHED EMMETT IN THE GUT ABOUT 12 TIMES WHEN I SHOUTED "THE FACE, GO FOR THE FACE!!" EDWARD THE PROCEDED TO PUNCH EMMETT IN THE JAW UNTIL ROSALIE SAUNTERED DOWNSTAIRS AND SAID, "EMMETT, IF WE HAVE TO GO ON THIS TRIP FOR A LITTLE OVER A MONTH, WE WON'T BE ABLE TO GET 'PHISICAL' AND I WANT YOU RIGHT NOW."

I WAS TOO SHOCKED TO SPEAK.

ROSALIE RAN OUTSIDE AND BACK INSIDE IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE. SHE WAS COVERED, HEAD TO TOE IN BLACK OIL SMUDGES. EMMETT SAW THIS AND THREW ALICE, JASPER, AND EDWARD OFF OF HIM AND RACED UPSTAIRS TO ROSALIE. I WAS TOO SHOCKED FOR WORDS. DID ROSALIE JUST COVER HERSELF IN OIL TO LURE EMMETT UPSTAIRS FOR SEX?

I JUST SHOOK IT OFF AND LOOKED AT EDWARD, ALICE, AND JASPER. THEY LOOKED HOW I FELT. THEY SHOOK IT OFF TOO AND CARLISLE SPOKE UP.

"AHEM,..." EDWARD, ALICE, JASPER AND I JUST MUMBLED "SORRY" AT THE SAME TIME. "WELL, THERE ARE A FEW MORE DETAILS ABOUT THE TRIP I WOULD LIKE TO GO OVER." CARLISLE SAID. WE GOT BACK ON TO OUR COUCH AND PATIENTLY WAITED FOR CARLISLE TO CONTINUE. "WE ARE GOING TO VEGAS, IDAHO, ILLINOIS, TEXAS, FLORIDA, AND PHOENIX TO NAME A FEW."

OH NO! PHOENIX! BAD MEMORIES, BAD, BAD MEMORIES...

...BUT I'LL HAVE EDWARD, IT WILL BE OK!

!!ALICE CULLEN'S POINT OF VIEW!!

YAY! I GET TO GO SHOPPING FOR BEACH CLOTHES FOR ALL OF US!! CARLISLE ASKED ME A FEW WEEKS AGO HOW THE WHEATHER ON THE VACATION DAYS WOULD BE. SUPRISINGLY THEY WERE ALL OVERCAST, EVERYWHERE! THAT WAS A FIRST, THAT OUR PLANS WERE NOT DESTROYED BY THE WHEATHER.

OH! I'M HAVING A VISION! -IT WAS BELLA, SHE WAS ON THE PHONE AND SHE WAS DISGUSTED. I LISTENED FOR MORE AND MIKE NEWTON APARENTLY WANTED TO GO SOMEWHERE WITH BELLA. THEN SHE SPOKE. "MIKE, I WILL BE WITH EDWARD, ALICE, JASPER, EMMETT, AND THE REST OF THE CULLENS FOR THE A LITTLE OVER A MONTH STARTING NEXT WEDNESDAY! I WILL NOT GO WITH YOU, ERIC, AND TYLER ON A GRADUATION PRESENT ROAD TRIP! IT WAS QUIET WHILE HE SAID SOMETHING. SUDDENLY SHE SCREAMED. "I WILL NOT DUMP EDWARD FOR YOU, YOU DIGUSTING PERV!!"- AND MY VISION ENDED.

I ASSUMED THAT THIS WAS HAPPENING TONIGHT. OH WELL, WE CAN'T PROTECT HER FROM EVERYTHING, AND THIS ISN'T DANGEROUS.

OH WAIT, ANOTHER VISION!-BELLA WALKED OUT OF A DRESSING ROOM WEARING A DARK BLUE- OH! I WANT THIS TO BE A SUPRISE, BETTER BLOCK EDWARD! THE ITSY BITSY SPEEDO CLUNG TO MY JASPERS ASS, HE LOOKED SO SO SEXY THAT I WANTED TO DO HIM THEN... "GOD, ALICE, GET A GRIP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR OR SEE THAT!!" EDWARD SCREAMED. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED... -BIKINI WITH A B ON ONE BREAST AND A PLUS SIGN TIED AROUND HER NECK AND HER OTHER BREAST HAD AN"E" WITH BOTTOMS THAT HAD FOR ALL ETERNITY ON THE BUTT- DAMN, SHE WAS GOING TO BE CUTE! I THINK WE SHOULD ALL GET THEM! A+J, R+E, E+C, AND OF COURSE, B+E! OH NO, I FORGOT TO BLOCK EDWARD!!

I LOOKED AT EDWARD AND HE WAS KISSING BELLA. HE DOESN'T PAY ATTENTION TO ANYONE'S MIND WHEN HE'S KISSING HER! YES! SCORE ONE FOR THE MIDGET!!

MIDGET1

PRUDE0

!!MIKE NETON'S POINT OF VIEW!!

AN-I KNOW EEEEWWWW!!

HMM, I WONDER WHAT BELLA WOULD LOOK LIKE IN SEXY LENGERIE IN MY BED? I THOUGHT TO MYSELF. SURE, JESSICA'S NOT UGLY, BUT SHE'S NO BELLA SWAN. IN THE LOOKS DEPARTMENT, CULLEN'S CLOSE TO MY LEVEL OF HOTT-NESS. BUT, PERSONALITY WISE, I TOP CULLEN. BY A-L-O-T!! WHY CAN'T SHE SEE THAT?

I HEARD MY MOM CALL MY NAME, I WONDER WHAT SHE WANTS. I WALKED DOWNSTAIRS TO SEE BOTH OF MY PARENTS SITTING ON THE COUCH WITH A KITCHEN CHAIR IN FRONT OF THEM.

AH, I SEE, THEY GOT ME A STRIPPER! HOPEFULLY IT'S BELLA! I MEAN, WHO COULD TOP HER? WELL,

ROSALIE...

AND ALICE...

AND EVEN CULLEN'S MOM,

ESME, IS IT?...

WOW, GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF NEWTON! THE ONLY WOMEN ON THE PLANET THAT ARE HOTTER THAN BELLA ARE HER BOYFRIENDS FAMILY MEMBERS. WONDER WHY? WHY ARE THEY ALL SO BEAUTIFUL? EVEN CULLEN IS THE SEXIEST GUY I'VE EVER SEEN, EXEPT FOR JASPER, BUT CARLISLE'S HOTTER THAN HIM. EMMETT'S LIKE THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE!!

ALL OF THOSE MUSCLES...

IMAGINE HOW IT WOULD FEEL TO HAVE HIS MUSCULAR CHEST UNDER MY FINGERS...

STOP! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MIKE! YOUR NOT GAY!

"UMM, MOM, DAD, WHAT IS IT?"

"WELL SON," MRS.NEWTON BEGAN, "WE HAVE A SPECIAL GRADUATION PRESENT FOR YOU!" WOW, THEY DID GET BELLA TO STRIP FOR ME! SWEET! I MUST RUN UP TO MY ROOM TO SEXY MYSELF UP...

WHO AM I KIDDING, I'M SEXY ENOUGH ANYWAY!

"WHAT IS IT MOM?" I ASKED. GET READY BELLA, FOR THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE...

"WELL SON, WE GOT YOU FOUR TICKETS FOR A CRUISE FROM THE BAHAMAS TO AUSTRALIA AND BACK!" MY MOM SQUEALED.

IS IT ME OR DO THEY LIKE TO SAY 'WELL SON,' ALOT?...

I KNOW EXACTLY WHO I WANT TO TAKE... I THOUGHT TO MYSELF

1) MIKE DUH, I'M TOO SEXY NOT TO TAKE

2)TYLER HE'S MY FRIEND KINDA

3) ERIC HE'S A GEEK, BUT I NEED TO FILL THE SPOT

AND FINALY, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY,

THE SEXIEST WOMAN ALIVE WITHOUT THE LAST NAME CULLEN,

4) ISABELLA MARIE SWAN LOVE OF MY LIFE, CAUSE SHE'S SEXY

OH, I HAVE TO CALL HER LATER!

!!THIRD PARTY'S POINT OF VIEW!!

"ALICE," BELLA SAID.

SHE WAS BEING DRAGGED INTO EVERY STORE IN OLYMPIA TO BUY CLOTHES FOR THE TRIP.

"WHAT," ALICE REPLIED, LOOKING THROUGH A RACK OF CLOTHES. ALICE WAS GOING OVER A MENTAL CHECKLIST OF EVERYTHING THE WOULD NEED FOR THE TRIP.

1) SWIMSUITS

2) EMMETT SIZED DRESS

3) TRIPPLE E BRA

4) GRANNY PANTIES

5) LOTS OF SOCKS

6) LENGERIE FOR BELLA

7)STUN GUN

8) SUNGLASSES

9) CREDIT CARD FOR BELLA

10) BLACK CLOTHING FOR EVERYONE

EVERYTHING ELSE THEY NEEDED WOULD BE IN THE SHOPS ON THE BOAT OR ON THE ROAD. AFTER THAT, ALICE TOOK BELLA HOME. WHEN BELLA ENTERED HER HOUSE, THE PHONE RANG.

!!BELLA SWAN SOON-TO-BE-CULLEN'S POINT OF VIEW!!

WHEN I GOT HOME, THE PHONE WAS RINGING. I RAN OVER TO PICK IT UP AND SUPRISINGLY I DIDN'T TRIP!

"HELLO," I SAID

"HI, BELLA,"THE VOICE REPLIED.

"WHO IS THIS?" I ASKED.

"WELL BELLA," THE VOICE SAID. "THIS IS MIKE, ANYWAY, I WAS WONDERING WHAT YOU WERE DOING LATER THIS WEEK, I MEAN, YOU COULD DITCH CULLEN FOR ME AND WATCH A MOVIE OR SOMETHING."

I WAS SHOCKED. HOW CLUELESS COULD THIS BOY BE? HE SAT WITH ME EVERYDAY AT LUNCH AFTER EDWARD LEFT ME! HE SAW WHAT IT DID TO ME! HOW COULD HE BE SO DENSE?

"UH, MIKE I'M KIND OF BUSY." I SAID WITH A HUFF.

"OK, WELL THEN, MY PARENTS GOT ME TICKETS FOR A CRUISE HERE IN ABOUT A MONTH AS A GRADUATION PRESENT AND I HAVE THREE EXTRA, I WAS JUST WONDERING IF YOU WANTED TO GO WITH ME. WE ARE GOING ON A LITTLE ROADTRIP BEFORE THAT THOUGH, TYLER, ERIC, AND I."

"MIKE, I WILL BE WITH EDWARD, ALICE, JASPER, EMMETT, AND THE REST OF THE CULLENS FOR THE A LITTLE OVER A MONTH STARTING NEXT WEDNESDAY! I WILL NOT GO WITH YOU, ERIC, AND TYLER ON A GRADUATION PRESENT ROAD TRIP AND CRUISE!" I SCREAMED.

"HOW 'BOUT YOU DUMP CULLEN FOR ME, BELLA, I COULD PLEASE YOU LIKE CULLEN NEVER COULD!" MIKE SAID.

"I WILL NOT DUMP EDWARD FOR YOU, YOU DIGUSTING PERV!!" I SCREAMED. THEN I HUNG UP THE PHONE.

!!MIKE NETON'S POINT OF VIEW!!

JUST WAIT MY BELLA, JUST YOU WAIT

EVIL LAUGH

THE END.

OF CH.1

11 PAGES ON WORD


End file.
